


Who said Joker had only one woman?

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: Basically It's suicide squad, with a new character, Poison Ivy, with an added three-way romance of Poison Ivy X Joker X Harley Quinn. I do not own these characters, they belong to DC comics, the director of Suicide Squad and another one else in charge of the DC universe.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Joker/Poison Ivy, Joker/poison ivy/harley quinn
Kudos: 3





	1. My first mistake

In life there is always that one moment where you think if that never happened my life probably would have been better. Say for example had the Wayne family never traveled down that alley after their show the parents would still be alive and the world would never been introduced to Batman. Another example if Dr Jekyll never created the formula that turned him into the monster known as Mr Hyde. Have I ever experienced this ... yes ... on multiple occasions, there have been times that I have thought that if this didn't happen my life would be probably more simple ... but the real question is if it were possible to change the past would I? Over time the answer has been jumbled because as much as I would love to change my life I would miss that people I've met, but I'm getting ahead of myself here let me take you back a few years to when my first what if moment happened. It was my first day in Gotham City, I had recently moved there from Seattle because of ... complications, I had recently turned twenty and decided it was time to move away and because I didn't want my parents money I was out looking for work but it was proving difficult when you only have degree in Biology and Toxicology. Anyway back onto the story, I was walking along the street absolutely disgusted with this place as there are little to no plants growing and I'm surrounded by tall metal buildings, living in Seattle tall buildings are normal but at least they had massive park areas full of trees here I swear the park areas are like half as big as the ones in Seattle, I was too busy looking at the buildings to notice the people around me and I walked into a wall and landed on my ass. "Hey watch where you're going" I didn't know who said that but when I looked up I saw a god, actually he was definitely one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen, from the ground the first thing I saw were his boots black simple but still very elegant, next his long legs witch were covered by normal denim jeans, he was wearing a black shirt that showed off his arms and man you can tell that he works out, I can't even see his abs or chest but god do I wish to see what he looked like without clothes on, dam I haven't seen his face and I'm already horny, but as I pan up more let me just say this man is what all women dream of, he has short brown hair that looks spiked at the top, eyes that no matter how hard you looked into them you just can't tell what shade of blue his eyes are, slightly bushy eyebrows and pale skin, now people tell me I have pale skin but his skin is so white he could give snow white a run for her money, I could also see that he was a few inches taller than me. "Are you okay? Do you need help?" a deep voice similar to last calls out, which I realized was the handsome stranger, as his questions bring me out of my spaced out mind. "No it's okay, I'm fine," I say as I pick my self of the ground, "I'm sorry for running into you" I continue looking at him shyly "don't worry, sorry about yelling at you before I was slightly angry about work," he said looking at me with those blue eyes, "I'm glad it was someone hot who ran into me though". I blushed at those words never really been called beautiful before, not wanting to appear rude I hold out my hand, "my name is Pamela, and if you haven't already guessed I'm new here" he takes my hand but doesn't shake it instead brings it up to his lips and I am not kidding he kisses my hand so sensually it almost gave me an orgasm, he looks up at me smirking like he knows how he affected me "I could tell," he says moving closer to me but not letting go of my hand, "I know everyone in Gotham and I haven't seen any one as," his words start getting slower as he starts speaking in a whisper as he is inches from my face, I close my eyes as he did something unexpected he leaned in close and ran his nose along my neck sniffing me, "ah intoxicating as you my dear" and with that let go of my hand and walked away from me before I could say anything. That was the first time in months that I have had the most sexual encounter ever and if he made me feel like that with mere words than I want more of it.


	2. Another Day, Another night

Ivy's point of view  
I open my eyes, not knowing if what I saw in my sleep was a dream or a nightmare, I guess when looking at my reality for once I shall call it a dream. My reality being a place of darkness, four iron walls, no windows, one door where light shines but only for a minute and only when it's 'feeding time', I lift my left leg hearing the sound of the shackle attached to it, the shackle itself was much too short and kept me from the light though I suppose that was the intention of my captors. I couldn't see much but I could make out my arm in the dark, I had been gone from the light for so long my skin was not longer green and instead resembled the normal pale tone you see on most humans.

"Hey plant bitch feeding time!" I was awoken from my thoughts as Griggs, the guard in charge of me and whoever else was here, he had opened the hatch in the door letting some of the light in, in a desperate attempt at feeding I stretch my hand out, however I couldn't reach it and from that attempt I wasted what little energy I had. "You know if you are good I might tell the higher ups to let you out in the sun" Griggs tried to persuade me to let him use my body in his dirty little fetish, "no I'll be gentle, aww well your loss" he said faking his sadness at he threw in my 'food' as they call it, in truth it was just seeds. He closed the hatch and mustering up as much strength as I could I crawled forward till the shackle was digging into my food, probably breaking it in the process, and I collected some of the seeds bringing them close to me and hiding them in a pouch I made when I was first brought in, I hadn't gotten all of them as they was a small group closer to the door but it was too far, even knowing that I tried anyway. The chain pulled my foot so much I heard a crack and suddenly I let out the loudest, worn out scream of pain that I've ever heard, the pain was too great I moved until my back was against the wall next to the shackle and I don't know how but tears started pouring down my face, I thought back to my past life missing all that I remember. What did I do wrong? I thought this to myself it never made sense to me why I was here, was it because I am different, am I here because of my affiliation with Harley? I wiped that thought from my mind, don't say that you know it's not true, they have done so much for you, wait have they? Making me hurt people that don't deserve it because it's fun, mindlessly obeying someone who hits you, using me as a toy or your plaything just so you can control me. My mind was spiralling out of control with all these thoughts, do I believe them? yes and no, with everything I've been through everything just gets mashed together, especially here where days and nights are one and the same, your meals are nothing more than scraps of food that not even a dog would eat. I wipe the tears from my eyes as my crying subsides, I look down to inspect my foot and the sight almost makes me puke there is lots and lots of my blood around the shackle as it scrapped my ankle when I pulled on it, my foot lays limp and I conclude that yes it is broken, not like anyone here will care to them that just means I'm not a danger to them, I observe the shackle and see that even my blood, which is just toxic acid, hasn't even melted it, which I had been informed that my shackle was made out of a metal that could withstand my own blood. So there I sat with a bloodied, broken foot, a pouch full of seeds to use on a raining day and my thoughts of the life I wished I had instead of this one.


	3. The unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to be easier on everyone, unless I say otherwise the story is told through Ivy's mind. That is all.

I once again awaken to see black all around me, with a sigh I drag myself onto the bed I had pulled here long ago for me to sleep however, it was never really comfortable and felt like laying on nails so I mostly lay on the floor but I felt like a change. I could here mumbles of people speaking as they walked past me I couldn't tell what they were saying but the deep tones alerted me to the fact that they were men, not really thinking too much on it I decide to sleep. It took a while as the bed plus my broken foot caused me major discomfort, I had finally settled on my back and felt myself slip into the dream world.

June Moon/Enchantress's point of view  
When Waller, Rick and I entered the black gate prison I was immediately taken from Rick and told to follow these two guards to where they were going to keep me until the others were finished. We came across a metal door, signalling that one of the inmates were here, though which I do not know but I was curious to find out. The two guards walked passed the door, I waited behind to see if they would notice me gone but it was my lucky day as they never turned around, I moved closer to the door trying to see if there is anything that would let me see inside but there isn't. I notice a window hatch and try to open it however it was locked shut, whoever was in there they didn't want anyone near, I want to get in but seeing no way I turn to leave but before I can I feel my body stop and I can no longer move on my own will, I felt her take over my body slowly moving up and I stood their not able to stop her as she gained control of me until finally I was surround in a black ocean sinking deeper and deeper, I fight to swim up but soon find it hard and I succumb to her control.

I wiggle my fingers slowly as I get used to being in her body, after cracking my neck I sigh in relief finally feeling comfortable, I move forward using my power to open this door and I enter making sure to quietly close the door to not get seen by the others. I turn back to the body laying in the bed and thinking about my plan for this one, I run my fingers through her fiery red hair making her alert to my presence as she turns to look at me "Hello red beauty" I greet "w-who are you?" Red beauty tries to move away but she doesn't even get of the bed as I grab onto her leg that I notice is broken, making her scream in pain as I squeeze it. "Don't worry I'm a friend not your enemy" I told her using my magic to heal her ankle as a sign of my intentions "again who or what are you?" She repeats her question "call me the enchantress and I'm just like you, the most powerful being to walk this puny planet" I explain to her "we are nothing alike" she tried to argue with me, which makes me laugh "oh really, we both hold powers that can turn people into our slaves, make people do whatever we want even love us, and we both are seen as the enemies because we want to make the world better". I could see her thinking on my words "what do you want from me?" She asked "oh I want you to Join me and together," I grab her hands in mine looking at her face to face her bright green eyes meeting my neon blue ones ",together we can rule this world and turn it into something better so will you?" I waited to hear her answer hoping she would accept my offer, "no I am done with that life" she answers and I didn't know what to do next so once again using my magic I produce an apple "here eat this, you will not get the power you need but it will give you the energy to think on your decisions" I force the apple into her mouth making her take one bite before she knocks to apple out of my hands and onto the ground and I realise she is like one of them. I feel my control draining I used to much power and need to switch back, I hastily move to the door but before I step out I turn back to the woman on the bed "trust me red beauty you would rather have me as a friend than an enemy" I warned her leaving her alone, by the time I make it outside and lock the door again I turn back to June and I rest my power until the time was right.

When I came too I didn't know where I was "w-where am I? Rick!" I call out getting scared of what she done while I was out but I'm relieved when Rick comes running in and I fling myself into his arms feeling safe there. "Rick where are we?" I ask him once some of my worries had calmed down "we are at our hotel, June those guards found you outside of Poison Ivy's door out cold what happen?" I wanted to answer him but I couldn't "I I don't know, did you say Poison Ivy?" He nods his head "yeah the plant lady, some say she is Mother Nature incarnate and that she could kill anyone with a single kiss, I was worried she got to you" Rick brought me into his arms again as I thought to myself is that who was in there? I had never heard of her until now but she sounds interesting, but I knew Rick would never let me go there again to see her, "Rick I'm tired and hungry can you please get me something to eat" I asked him nicely knowing he would do anything for me "of course just wait here and I'll get you something" he told me laying me down and I waited till I heard the door lock signalling he left and I went to my computer searching the name Poison Ivy and after over a hundred sites on the plant I finally found what I was looking for.

Poison Ivy's point of view  
When that strange woman left I looked at the apple I bit into to see the apple decomposing before my very eyes telling me that whoever this enchantress was she was not to be messed with. One thing I'll never forget is her eyes it felt like she was searching my mind for something, her body looked human but those eyes felt other worldly, I don't know why she wanted me to join her but if I did accept it would be the most terrible decision I had ever made. Looking back at my foot she did heal me and it seemed like she didn't want to hurt me, maybe when we meet again she'll still feel the same way.


End file.
